miamivicefandomcom-20200223-history
Peter Cetera
Peter Paul Cetera (born September 13, 1944, Chicago, Illinois) is an American singer-songwriter, best known as lead singer of the band Chicago. His song "You Never Listen to Me" appeared in the episode "Redemption in Blood" of the series Miami Vice. Career Cetera began his career as bassist in 1966 in a band called The Exceptions, then moved to The Big Thing the next year, who changed their name to the Chicago Transit Authority, later just Chicago. In addition to playing bass, Cetera was one of Chicago's three vocalists (along with keyboardist Robert Lamm and guitarist Terry Kath, his tenor voice providing a compliment to Kath's and Lamm's baritones. The horn-heavy band released their first album in 1969, The Chicago Transit Authority. Their second album, Chicago, featured 25 or 6 to 4, with Cetera as lead vocalist. Cetera would go on to write several songs for Chicago, including "Wishing You Were Here", "If You Leave Me Now" (Chicago's first Billboard #1 single) and "Baby, What A Big Surprise" (#4). Terry Kath's death in 1978 and the advent of disco temporarily ended Chicago's run of top-selling albums, and Cetera released his self-titled debut solo album in 1981 during the band's hiatus. In 1982 producer and songwriter David Foster helped Chicago release Chicago 16, and Cetera took over as the main lead singer. The band's single "Hard To Say I'm Sorry" was Chicago's second #1 single. The follow-up, Chicago 17, released in 1984, gave the band four additional Top 20 singles, mainly co-written by Cetera and Foster. In 1985, Chicago was ready to begin work on Chicago 18, but Cetera requested to be able to record a solo album while remaining in Chicago (similar to the arrangement Phil Collins had with Genesis) but the band refused, and Cetera left for a solo career. Due to the breakup Cetera declined to appear with the rest of Chicago's living original members when the band was inducted into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame in 2016, and a reunion between Cetera and Chicago is not likely to happen in the future. Cetera's second solo album (and first since leaving Chicago), Solitude/Solitaire, was a smash, his theme to the movie The Karate Kid Part II '' starring Danny Kamekona, "Glory of Love", reached #1, as did his duet with Christian singer Amy Grant, "The Next Time I Fall", and the album outsold ''Chicago 18. His third solo effort, One More Story, featured another Top 10, "One Good Woman", and the singles "You Never Listen to Me" and "Save Me", the original theme to the TV series Baywatch. Cetera also recorded duets with Madonna, Cher ("After All", from the 1989 movie Chances Are), Chaka Khan, and actress Crystal Bernard, and released five more solo albums between 1988 and 2001. He continues to appear occasionally in concerts. Personal Life Cetera married Diane Nini in 1982 until their 1991 divorce, they have one daughter, Claire (born 1983). His first marriage to Janice Cetera also failed. Cetera has another daughter, Senna (born 1997), from a relationship with Blythe Weber, a A&R Exec from River North Records, his second solo record label. Category:Music performers